My Boyfriend Is A Saiyan Werewolf
by TeeLee123
Summary: I was about to yell at him for being rude, until I noticed his fingernails lengthen into claws. His ears changed into a more pointed shape, like that of a wolf or a fox. His arm hair also grew, covering his skin pigment under a coat of black fur. When he jerked his hand away from his eyes, I saw that they were the same golden color as the moon. "Go away!" Goten growled. .


**. + . + . + . + . My Boyfriend Is A Werewolf . + . + . + . + .**

Goten and I had never looked twice at each other, not in the way that people of the opposite sex normally do. To him, I was just a spoiled snob, Trunks' little sister, Vegeta's Princess and Pan's bossy friend. To me, he was just my brother's best friend, Pan's Uncle, a loser who still lived with his mother at twenty-six, and a horny fool who hated being alone. He always had to have a girlfriend it seemed. Which I always thought was pathetic.

But when he asked me to go on a date with him - - in front of my protective father and brother, this piqued my interest. His aura was steady, practically glowing with confidence. There was something different about him, and none of us could understand what it was. I knew I had to find out.

"I'd love to." I said, smiling coyly and playing with a strand of my hair. He didn't blush or act like an over excited child like I'd seen him do with other girls. He grinned appreciatively, as if there was never any doubt that I wouldn't say yes. He didn't flinch when Dad and Trunks stood in front of me like bodyguards.

"What the hell Goten! That's my sister!" Trunks yelled, shoving Goten.

Goten took a step back. He didn't expect Trunks to act violently.

Trunks tried shoving him again, but Goten stood his ground, clenching his fists and jaw like he wanted to fight back.

Dad smirked, no doubt proud with Trunks' aggressiveness, and simply glared at Goten.

This bothered Goten the most. He returned the scowl with a hostile glare, raised his lips in a snarl, and leaned his head back in defiance, practically daring my father to punch him on the chin. I could see Dad was tempted to take Goten's offer, so I quickly pushed my idiotic brother and father to the side.

"Don't make me get mom!" I snapped, knowing that would lower their testosterone level in a heartbeat.

"I'm not okay with this." Trunks said calmly, sounding more like the passive-agressive Trunks we all know and love.

"Well, he didn't ask you to go out with him. He asked ME! And I'm more than okay with this."

"Why?" Trunks asked, squinting at Goten." The two of you have never even had a conversation before! All of this seems suspicious to me!"

Dad snorted in agreement.

Goten shrugged." Would everyone feel better if you chaperoned our date, Trunks?"

I cringed. Going on a date with my brother watching my every move didn't sound fun. It sounded like babysitting! I'm sixteen! I don't need a babysitter!

Trunks frowned. His committment to the family company came above everything, including me. Chaperoning my date would set him back at work and create more stress for him. He sighed. All of this was just too much trouble. He was one second away from giving up when Mom appeared next to him. Sometimes I think Goku taught her Instant Transmission, she had a strange habit of showing up in the middle of some dilemma I'm in, and I think she could hear her name no matter where she is.

"That's a great idea!" Mom said, patting Goten's face." It's about time the two of you got together! Chichi and I were beginning to think the two of you would never fall in love."

"Mom!" I hissed, wishing she'd just kill me quickly, instead of letting the embarrassment kill me slowly." Nobody said anything about being in love! We're just going on a date!"

If I knew our date would be at a carnival, and that Goten was bringing Pan along as chaperone #2, I never would've agreed to the date.

**. + . + . +. + .**

"Yes!" Goten cheered, scoring the winning basketball shot. The lights around the hoop glowed, and loud, perky music boomed from the speakers. The carne added to Goten's excitement- - and Trunks' loss- - by announcing his victory and telling him he earned any of the prizes hanging above the stand. "I'll take that one." Goten pointed to a small white tiger with blue eyes. The carne nodded, then bent to grab a stool. " That's okay. I'll get it." Goten floated to the white tiger and unhooked it.

Trunks smiled, knowing his friend was unaware of the attention he was attracting by gawking at a stuffed animal in the air.

" What are you smiling about?" Pan growled.

"Uh, nothing." Trunks mumbled. He knew he was in trouble. Pan wanted him to win her something better than a goldfish, like a large stuffed tiger she could use as a pillow." Boy, it's been one long night, huh?"

Pan shrugged.

"Bulla!" Goten landed on the ground, waved the tiger in the air excitedly, and ran towards me." Here. I got this for you."

"Thanks. I love it." I peeked at our _chaperones_ before giving Goten a quick kiss on the cheek. Trunks frowned, knowing Dad would want him to punch Goten if he tried anything, but was unsure of what to do since it was me who made the advance." Time to ditch the chaperones," I winked.

Goten didn't blush like he normally would've. Instead, he nodded and his eyes glistened mischievously like mine. It's as if he were waiting for me to suggest ditching Trunks and Pan the entire date. Maybe him bringing Pan along wasn't on accident after all.

Ditching Trunks and Pan was easy. All I had to do was point to a fun house and let Pan do the rest.

"Oh my gosh! Trunks!" She grabbed my brother's hand and practically drug him into the fun house, screaming." Let's pretend we're Sandy and Danny!***** "

Trunks groaned, wishing he'd given up when he'd had the chance, before Mom volunteered him to go on my date.

Goten held my hand." Let's make a run for it!"

I let him lead me out of curiosity. Would we leave the fair? Would he take me into a horse stable and kiss me?

"Hey!" A kid whined.

Goten said a quick "sorry" to the long line of people we'd cut in front of, and pushed a couple out of the way, claiming the next ferris wheel kart as ours. The carne looked like he hated his job, so he didn't kick us out and force us to go to the back of the line. He closed the door, and pushed a button on his control panel to seat the next couple in another vacant kart.

I rested my head on Goten's shoulder to see what he'd do. He didn't blush or freeze up like I expected. He rested his chin on my forehead, then did something that felt extremely wierd. I quickly sat up, almost giving myself whiplash.

"Did you just lick me!" I gasped, rubbing the moist spot on my forehead.

"Sorry," Goten stuttered, clasping his hands together and leaning forward to stare at his knees." I don't know why I did that."

The ferris wheel stopped. I seriously thought about flying away to escape the awkwardness, but. . . I don't know. I guess a part of me might've liked being given a dog-kiss.

"Look," I said, pointing down at the fun house where Pan and Trunks were. Trunks' face was red, embarrassed by the crowd that was watching him and Pan do the _"You're the One That I Want "_ dance." Wow. I can't believe he's moving his hips like that! Pan can make him do anything, can't she? It was genius of you to bring her."

Goten lifted his head, giving a small smile. I could tell he was still embarrassed about licking me. Strangely, I think it might've freaked him out more than it did me.

"Wow. Look, it's a full moon!" I smiled, pointing above us.

Goten looked up.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I asked. Agreeing that the moon is pretty should've been the perfect ice breaker, but it wasn't.

Goten coverd his eyes as if the moon was blinding like the sun.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He recoiled under my touch.

I was about to yell at him for being rude, until I noticed his fingernails lengthen into claws. His ears changed into a more pointed shape, like that of a wolf or a fox. His arm hair also grew, covering his skin pigment under a coat of black fur. When he jerked his hand away from his eyes, I saw that they were the same golden color as the moon.

"Get away from me," Goten growled, his voice sounding deeper and inhuman.

**. + . + . + . + .**

Vegeta Jr. arched his right eyebrow." You're a crazy old woman aren't you?"

Bulla sighed, sticking the photo of her and Goten at the fair ( before the werewolf incident) back into it's spot in the old photo album. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that photo. She thought she'd thrown it away a long time ago. She looked like she'd seen a ghost when her great grandson brought it to her, claiming he found it in the gravity room.

"Maybe," Bulla grunted, looking out the window at the full moon.". . .Maybe. . . "

Vegeta Jr could see that his great grandma was slipping away to her quiet world of thinking, humming and knitting. It was hard to believe that the story his great grandma was telling him was true, all of his senses were screaming that it wasn't possible. There was a small part of him that believed Bulla, that childish part that wanted to believe in fairytales. It was embarrassing when he found out the truth about Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy, but it was Bulla who tried warning him about those lies in the first place.

"What happened in the end? What happened to Goten?" Vegeta Jr. asked, picking at the loose strands in the carpet.

Bulla gently rocked in her chair, pulling her small, warm blanket close to her chin. For a second, Vegeta thought he'd lost his grandma to her quiet world she liked to go to, until she smirked and stuck out her tongue.

"He turned into a werewolf. Tore my head off and ate most of the people at the fair, until a group of werewolf hunters shot him. The End."

Vegeta scowled and angrily stomped out of the room. He hated being told lies as if he were a child, even though he is. He paused, hearing Bulla whisper. " My boyfriend is a werewolf. . .That part was true."

Vegeta shook his head and headed to the gravity chamber.

"I believe you. Even if you are a senile old hag."

* * *

_* A Grease reference. Grease is a popular musical about a good girl named Sandy, who had a summer fling with Danny Zuko, leader of the T-birds; a bad boy. Look it up & watch it if you're curious about it. Fun songs to sing/dance to. :P_


End file.
